


[ART] Collision Course

by liodain



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Action, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: Diana and Kate, ready for action.Drawn for the DCEU Exchange 2018!





	[ART] Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).



> Honestly, redesigning Kate's costume seems like a fool's game. Who can improve on perfection? How about I just smush her trademark shiny pvc together with the DCEU's matte textures. These things are surely not mutually exclusive.


End file.
